1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of constructing a concrete fence including concrete columns and panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reinforced concrete retaining wall systems, as are best known to the inventor, are reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,395 (1990) to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,249 (1996) to House et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,405 (1996) to Byrd; U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,404 (1999) to Kreizinger; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,832 (2000) to Morrow.
The prior art, including those patents referenced above, focus solely upon methods of connection or joinder of pre-cast panels to form a retaining wall system. References such as Nelson and House above do not employ vertical columns, whether pre-cast or cast in situ, as a part of such retaining systems.
None of such art, including that of Byrd, Kreizinger and Morrow, teach in situ integral casting of the entire vertical length, both above ground and below ground of an integral column to be incorporated into a larger pre-cast panel fence system. More particularly, Byrd employs mechanical tightening means to secure pre-cast panels to vertical column elements of the system thereof. Krelzinger employs a special-purpose type panel which incorporates a hollow vertical column into vertical grooved ends of its pre-cast panel to which a concrete panel is then cast in situ and above ground from an inground footing element. Morrow relates to a column and panel concrete fence including two or more concrete footings having discrete concrete columns placed upon and attached to each footings. The columns of Morrow consist of two portions initially separated from one another along one or more planes essentially parallel to a longitudinal axis of said column, this permitting such portions to be cast so that no rough surface thereof will face outward from a resultant fence when installation of the system has been completed, this creating an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Accordingly, the system of Morrow offers advantages which are aesthetic, however, not structural.
The advantages of a single integrally cast in situ column extending from an inground depth to the top pre-cast concrete panels will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth summary, drawings and detailed description of the Invention.